Leafeon's Manipulation
by Muffinypowers
Summary: Leafeon seems to have inherited some of Sylveon's matchmaking tendencies. But, maybe that's just Serena's way of getting revenge. Contains Shauna/Valerie and some kalosshipping.
1. A Leafeon!

_(A/N: __If you read Sylveon's Revenge first, you'll get some extra insight into the events here. __Just in case you didn't get it from the summary: __This story ships Shauna/Valerie. If you don't like the pairing, please exit stage thataway and read a different story.__ Still don't know the name of this pairing, so I shall call it Sylveonshipping. I happen to really love this one, and I'll bet you people are glad that I'm writing something besides Kalosshipping for once. Anyway, R&R, flames will be killed by Greninja)._

"Oh yeah, I just remembered! Do you want to trade something for my Froabble?" I ask, holding out the level 5. "I mean, Froakie."

"Yeah, sure, Shauna." Serena says, taking out a Poké Ball. "How's this Leafeon sound?"

"Ooh, I've always wanted to train a good Grass Pokémon. Something simple as a Chespin won't cut it!" In response to my poorly thought out comment, Serena sends out her (clearly annoyed) Chesnaught. "Hey, I never said it was bad! Just said Leafeon was better, that's all!"

"Right." She doesn't seem convinced, so I change the subject by offering a trade, which she accepts. She puts in the Verdant Pokémon, and I put in the Bubble Frog one. We both agree to the trade, and I hear her whisper a last goodbye to Leafeon. She always did love Grass Pokémon. The Leafeon is surprisingly soft when I let her out of her Poké Ball. Serena strokes Froabble's frubbles.

"Thanks for trading with me," Serena said. She was smirking inside at the direction she had given Leafeon. "Say, why don't you head to Laverre City? Y'know, give the Gym a visit."

"Good idea, Serena. Thanks." I called out my Fletchinder, which I had caught to fly me around, and yelled, "Fletchinder, use Fly!" It flew out of its Poké Ball in a majestic flash of light, and I leap on its back. "To Laverre!"

When we arrive in front of the Pokémon Center, like always, I recall Fletchinder. Just like always, every time.

I go here a lot.

I feel excited, my heart pumping like a Shadow Storm, as I open the door to the dollhouse that Laverre calls its Gym. I step through each warp panel, like a dance I've learned by heart, and prepare to see Valerie again. A Furisode Girl who I haven't seen before challenges me, and I quickly accept. Kali is her name. She sends out a Dedenne, and I fight with my Sylveon. Valerie would be proud of my new Eeveelution. I make a mental note to show it to her.

"Dedenne, use Volt Switch!" Kali yells. The move hits Sylveon hard, and Dedenne switches out to an Azumarill.

"Sylveon, come back!" I command in response, sending out the Leafeon I had just traded for. Thank Arceus for Serena, or else I wouldn't have gotten a good enough Pokémon to battle the Azumarill. "Go, Leafeon!"

"Azumarill, use Aqua Ring!" Like that'll help.

"Leaf Blade!" It faints in one hit, because of the STAB and Super-Effective. Kali then sends out her remaining Pokémon, Dedenne, who uses Thunder Wave to paralyze Leafeon.

"Aw..." I fumble through my bag, but find no Paralyze Heal or Full Heal. Not even a Full Restore. I remember Calem telling me to always keep them on hand, but did I listen?

No.

"Leafeon, use Sunny Day!" If this strategy works, I'll win.

Just like never.

Leafeon makes the sun bright, and right after, I yell, "Now, use Synthesis!" Dedenne attacks first, hitting with a powerful Play Rough. Leafeon heals her HP like she never got a scratch in her life, and waits for another instruction. "Last Resort!" Dedenne moves first again, and tries to use Thunder. It misses, though. Never rely on moves with 70% accuracy. Well, unless you're Articuno, or know Rain Dance in Zapdos' case, but that's beside the point. The mouse-like Pokémon is then hit hard by Leafeon using Last Resort, and faints. I nod as if to thank the Trainer for the battle, and then step on the last warp panel to get to the main room, where Valerie stands in waiting.

"Hi!" I exclaim. "Valerie, it's Shauna!" She looks to me, and smiles.

"Oh, hello. I see you have a new team member?"

"Yeah, it's a Leafeon! Wanna see?" She nods, so I take her Poké Ball and let her out. She makes that little noise that all Leafeon make, and gives a big smile. This Pokémon would definitely be a good addition to my team. She's just way too cute!

"Beautiful..." Valerie murmurs. "How is your Sylveon doing?"

"Great! Oh, and the Eevee I traded to Serena finally evolved!"

"Into...?" she asks, an unusually curious look on her face.

"Sylveon. I actually filmed it, like I said I would!"

"I can't believe you, Shauna. You instructed Eevee to force them together once it evolved, and then you filmed the whole thing." Leafeon smiles with glee at this, her eyes gleaming with memory. Memory? Would Leafeon even remember something like that? Serena told me she had bred it, from Sylveon, after the Mega Evolution and Yveltal transformation. Wouldn't that mean that Leafeon was given a similar instruction-

Wait a minute.

Crap.

Trying not to kill Serena in my mind right now...

"Leafeon, please get off of me!"

She had told me about the thing with the traded Eevee, I said I knew nothing; she figured out that I knew something. Now, the same thing is happening to me. Serena had just used Revenge on me, and it's working perfectly. I didn't even think humans could learn Pokémon moves.

However, Leafeon can learn Grass Whistle.

Dangit.

Valerie tries to get me awake, which finally succeeds a few minutes later. I stand up without help, even though the move leaves me a bit tired, and look to a certain Leafeon who appears to be hugely satisfied. I give her a look that seemed to say, 'What the heck is wrong with you?' She jumps down to Valerie and me and begins to push her. However, since this particular Leafeon is not very strong, it fails miserably.

"You're not too good at this, huh?" I say sarcastically, and let my Greninja at her with an Ice Beam to the face. It faints in one hit. "Well, that solved a lot, right?"

"Well," Valerie says, regaining her balance. "Not exactly."

"Wait, what?"

"The truth is..." she says softly. "Well, nothing. I'll tell you in your next visit here." I look at her for a moment, and then nod.

"But aren't we going to battle? Y'know, like usual?"

"Of course. Just a quick battle, though; I'm helping some of the Furisode Girls train."

"Alright, I understand! But for now, let's go!" I smile, taking out a Poké Ball containing my new team member. "Let's do this, Lil' Mawile!"


	2. What the Heck Did I Just Do?

Mawile easily sweeps Valerie's first Pokémon, Mr. Mime. The fact that Mawile resists both of her types makes that part a bit easier. After that's over, Valerie sends out her own Mawile.

This is not going to be easy, I can tell. Mostly for the Mawile, though. Being the same species made things hard for them. Because of this, I recall mine.

"Go on, Ninetales!" I know you can do it!" I've always liked Ninetales; it's both strong and beautiful. It could take out Mawile, one-shot. Also, Mawile's weakness will help some, and-

Why do I feel like I'm being watched?

"Hold on a sec, Valerie! " I say. That's weird. Why do I care, anyway? It's not like it's more than a battle. But, for some reason...

I don't know. It's weird, really. Valerie and I have been friends since we first met in Laverre, and my friends didn't help me any. They told me I shouldn't be friends with her, for whatever reason. At least, that's what they said. It was probably a 'Oh, she's a Gym Leader, so, yeah, you can't be friends with her. Kind of stupid, if you ask me. Why do they care? It's my life. Why would they want to control it?

I look at everything I can think of that could be recording me right now, and eventually reach my Poké Balls. Mawile... Nope, nothing. Ninetales... Nothing. Delcatty... This is boring. Goodra... Not a thing. When I get to Greninja, I realize this is almost pointless. Except, that is, for Leafeon. I realize what Serena is trying to do. It's not my fault that she evolved the Eevee I traded her into the Intertwining Pokémon! Even its name sounds like it would make stuff cuddle!

"Ninetales, Nasty Plot! " I'm snapped into reality by seeing Valerie waiting quietly, not seeming to care that I'm checking literally everything around me for a hidden camera. My Fire-type uses the plot to raise her Special Attack.

"Now, Heat Wave! "

"Protect!" When did her Mawile learn Protect? I thought it had Swallow, Spit Up, Play Rough, and Iron Head! "I'm physically capable of changing her moveset, you know. We have to have some secrets, right?" She's beautiful. How does she manage to be so beautiful?

"Y-you're right! " I say. Suddenly, I lose all my confidence. For some reason, I'm not at my normal state. Is this unhealthy? Is it abnormal?

Is it love?

Frick no.

After all, Valerie is kind of female. That's just kind of... yeah.

"Hey, I found the camera! " I say, peering at Leafeon's Poké Ball. "It's on here! And, there's kind of some noise coming from it!"

"Hm, really? I wonder what's going on with that," Valerie says. We both lean down to the Poké Ball, foreheads touching, and listen to the noise.

_"So, you're sure that they can't hear us?"_ The voice belongs to Serena. I lean in closer to hear more.

_"Positive. Don't worry, Serena."_ Citron? What's he doing there?

_"If you're sure, Clemont. You're a genius for making this thing!"_ Serena again.

_"Should I be jealous?"_ Calem is there as well.

_"Nope. Clemont, leave please?"_ Oh, shoot... I'm not sure I want to hear about what happens next.

_"Wait, what? Why?"_ He knows exactly why, I'll bet.

_"R-reasons!"_ Wow, vague. Good thing I know exactly what she means. And to think that without my genius and Eevee matchmaker, this never would have happened!

I look up at Valerie, staring into her dark eyes. Despite looking practically soulless, they hold more emotion than I can believe.

"Okay, so that was kind of awkward! " I said. I'm being all perky, just like I always had to be. I had to be perfect, happy, and good. Now that I've met Trevor, Tierno, Val, and the lovebirds, I have my own life.

"Yes, yes it was." As she says that, I get an idea. The pair of us could just be there, maybe even alone. It's strange, desiring this with the Gym Leader of the outlandish Laverre, but I do.

Maybe, just maybe, I'm no longer the 'good' one. I am now the one who does what I want, just like Serena, just like Calem, and Trevor, and Tierno, and all of them.

"Hey, Valerie! Maybe we could go visit Prism Tower together sometime! "

_"This is good,"_ a female voice from the microphone says.

"I can hear you, you know! " I yell back in to it.

_"Clemont!"_ Serena screams in anger.

_"Oh, shoot."_

_"Get back here! Get your FACE back here!"_

_"I'm not risking it- Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me!"_ Well, Clemont is coming out of that seriously injured. Anyone who messes with the new Champion of the Kalos region does.

"Well," Valerie says, interrupting the constant thwacks of Serena repeatedly hitting Clemont. "I would like to go visit the tower sometime. I heard it is beautiful at night."

"Okay! It's a date! " I say happily. Oh Arceus, why did I call it a date? It's not a date, it's simply a matter of two girls talking and laughing and being awesome in front of a tower that most people find very romantic. That's all!

"I... I suppose it is..." Valerie's face turns the shade of her kimono. "Well, I'll see you, whenever it is."

"How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at the front of the gym! " Whoa, did I just do that? Did I just- what... What.

"All right, then. I'll be seeing you." With that, I step on the warp panel that she opens, which brings me to the front of the Gym. I can never get over how awesome that is!

"Oh, Shauna! How did your time with Valerie go?" the person at the front of the Gym asks.

"Good! " I answer happily. Inside, my mind is exploding with awesome feelings. A not-quite date with the most beautiful Gym Leader out there! She's known for her design prowess and perfection, and I'm going to hang out with her! Maybe even learn her secrets!

Maybe a bit more, even!

I sigh at even the thought, before wondering what the heck is going on. I mean, how is it possible to feel so happy? I take out Leafeon's Poké Ball, and send him out.

"Leafeon, what's going on? " He doesn't answer, of course, but I hear a response from his Poké Ball. It's Serena's voice.

"_All systems go."_

Fine then, Serena.

It.

Is.

On.


	3. A Plan Uncovered

_(A/N: Another chapter! This is going to be the longest story yet. Just wanted to put a warning that most of the humor will require having played through the game to really understand. Also, more shipping in this chapter! The next one will be out soon!)_

The next day, I excitedly jump on Fletchinder's back.

"Same place as last time! Well, the last three times. Whatever! " Ignoring my unnecessary add-ons, Fletchinder flies off to Laverre. We land in front of the Pokémon Center, and I recall Fletchinder. Maybe I should consider evolving her. She could get me there faster in her final form. I ignore my random thoughts about evolving and Fletchinder and evolving Fletchinder in favor of running like a boss to the gym.

I'm not that fast, but running is worth it. As I finally reach the Gym, I run inside. Dignity is kind of lame, so I just keep running and ignoring everything else. I've memorized the pattern on the warp panels, so I just walk through them in the fastest order I know of. It's probably not the fastest there is, but it's the one I'm most familiar with. Blossom nods to me as I run through the room she stays in, but I ignore her in favor of making it to the room Valerie waits in.

"Hey, Valerie! " I yell, tripping over my own feet as I step out from the final warp panel. Now, my leg kind of hurts. "Ouch."

"Well, what a graceful entrance," Valerie teases.

"Hey! It's tough trying to run through all those warp panels, y'know!"

"Of course it is." The pair of us both step out the panel that leads to the exit. It's still extremely awesome, how those warp panels work. I don't even know how they work, actually. Whatever, they're cool.

As we reach the front door, Valerie comments on how far we are from Lumiose.

"Well, we're not that far. We can get there from Route 14, really fast!" She seems unsure about traveling the route. It may be a bit swamp-ish, but it's actually a nice place! Never mind the Hex Maniacs, Spell Tag, and all the mushrooms.

"Route 14?"

"Yeah."

"I've never liked going on that route. It's a bit too... swamp-like."

"Well, that I can agree with." The two of us share a smile. It's weird how similar we are sometimes. "So, wait, are we going on it or not?"

"Not unless you insist upon it," Valerie answers. "Could we fly there?"

"All right!" I respond. I send out the Togetic that I took Sylveon off of my team for, and then Fletchinder. "Well, these are the ones I have with me."

"A Togetic?" she says. "I'll ride on that one."

"I figured you would. You are a Fairy Trainer, after all." I get on Fletchinder's back, and she carefully steps on Togetic. "You've ridden a Flying type before, right?" She shakes her head.

"Well, maybe Togetic can hold us both if I evolve it." I give Togetic a shiny stone, which he takes. He starts to glow, beginning with a shining light. The gleam is almost blinding when he appears as a Togekiss.

"Togekiss, can you hold both of us?" Not answering for obvious reasons, he lies down and allows Valerie and me to get on his back. "Okay, you steer him! I'll help you out, if you don't mind!"

"I don't mind, so you can help," she says. "But what about Fletchinder?"

"He'll ride alongside us! Maybe we'll run in to a wild or something, and Togekiss can't battle with both of us on him!"

"True." Leafeon jumps out of his Poké Ball, even though I never let him out.

"Leafeon?"

_"Heh. This is perfect. Clemont, you're a genius for manipulating the microphone!"_ Serena's voice blares from the Poké Ball.

"I can hear you, you know!"

_ "And yet you're too stupid to make it so that our conversation isn't heard by the other lovebirds?"_

"What do you mean, other- Serena!"

_"What?"_

"So, that's what you told Leafeon to do. I'll remember this." I look into Leafeon's innocent eyes. It's so cute! He's probably only doing this because Serena told him to. But, I realize something as I look from Leafeon to Valerie, and back again.

I don't exactly mind.

"What was that, Shauna?" Valerie sounds actually curious. It's refreshing to see her act normally, instead of all proper-ish as always.

"Just Serena and Leafeon's Poké Ball. You know, it's kind of a long story." Togekiss passes the gate to Route 14, and lands in front of the North Boulevard Pokémon Center. I should have taken us to the Magenta Plaza center. Oh well, too late now.

"All right, this is it!"

"Well, it is beautiful," Valerie comments. "But, one question. Why did you ask me to come here with you when we've both already seen the tower?"

"Well, because... I wanted to see it with you, Valerie!" My enthusiasm peeks out from my nervous thoughts. "Plus, it's a really pretty place, and I've only seen it once. You know, that time I saw it with one of the lovebirds?"

"Oh, when you first visited the city with Serena on her journey?"

"Yeah, that time! Wait, how do you know about that?" She lets out a half shy, half sly smile.

"I have my ways."

"Oh my Arceus, that's creepy." We both laugh, because she does that all the time around me, and look back up at the tower. "So, how do you think I should get Serena back?"

"For what?" I freeze. Oh Arceus, I forgot that I hadn't told her about Leafeon's matchmaking ability. I decide this is a good time to say it. It's uncomfortable, but I feel like it's a good time to say it.

"Leafeon carried on Sylveon's matchmaking tendencies!" I blurt out. Dangit I'm an idiot, such a freaking idiot, I'm so stupid-

"Hold on. I lost you at 'matchmaking tendencies."

"You remember, right? The one I traded to Serena!"

"Oh, right. The one you told to"- I nod my head yes. "And, let me guess. Serena told it to-" I nod once more. "So, that's why you were talking to the Poké Ball."

"Yep! So, what should I do?"

"I don't have any good ideas at the moment. Maybe we should talk about it in the café?"

"I second that!" I lead her off to the nearest one, not even bothering to look at the sign that stated its name.


	4. A Battle With the Champion!

_(A/N: After so much waiting, I figured I owed you guys a new chapter. Enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains a cliffhanger. R&R, constructive criticism welcome, but flames will be fed to Booster the Flareon!)_

"Why are we here, again?" I roll my eyes at her.

"Because, Valerie, I'm trying to get Serena back. You know, for setting us up."

"Wait, for what?"

"Didn't I tell you about this already?"

"I don't believe you did." I barely need to say a thing, considering I had kind of just explained it. "So that's why Serena was talking to an Eevee, before she leveled it up by that Moss Rock."

"Why were you even there, and how did you hear her talking?" I ask, a bit stressed and slightly scared.

"I have my ways," she says, like before. That seriously creeps me out sometimes. It's weird how weird everything is in this weird place. Why am I thinking 'weird' so much? I have no idea.

"So, the ideas?" I ask in a desperate attempt to change the subject back.

"Oh, yes. Maybe you could manipulate Leafeon back?" I shake my head.

"I already tried that with Sylveon. That's what made her do this, actually."

"Well, why don't you replace every contact on her Holo Caster with anime characters?"

"Please explain to me how I would do that." I say sarcastically. It's quite obvious that this is an aspect she has not considered.

"The same way I manage to watch every person's every move. By being sneaky," she says.

"I'm not too good at that, though!" I complain loudly. "I'm good at socializing, and cheering people up, and manipulating, but not being sneaky!" I flop my head down on the table in front of me. It's painful. Why does the stupid table have to be made of such hard stupid wood and stupid stupid stupid-

Stahp.

"Well, you said you're good at manipulating," Valerie ponders. "So, if you can think of something related to that, you can get your revenge."

"I've gotten mine, she just got hers back," I explain. "So, if I get revenge now, I'm just not being a good person!"

"So, why are we plotting, then?" Valerie asks. I brood over that for a while, before finally answering.

"I guess it's because of her. I honestly just don't like her," I say. "She's bossy, obnoxious, and-"

"Hold on, Shauna. Aren't you supposed to be the polite one?" Valerie says. "At least, that's what Serena said when we battled." I shake my head furiously, annoyed that even Valerie, my long-time friend and recent crush, thinks that about me.

"No, no, no! That's not it at all!" I stamp my foot angrily on to the ground, despite the fact that it makes next to no noise. Why? I have no idea. All I know is that it didn't. It was probably because logic.

"Then what is it?" Before I get the chance to answer, Leafeon's Poké Ball starts talking, as it always seems to at the most annoying/convenient times.

_"So, wait, at Prism Tower, you say?"_ Serena? This is why I changed my opinion to convenient that quickly.

_"Yeah, so I can keep being Gym Leader, and we can still discuss. I'll show you the hidden room so you and Calem can work on your plan."_

_"How did you even come up with such a complicated-as-frick plan?"_ Calem asks.

_"Ways,"_ Serena answers. _"And stop saying frick, it's fricking annoying."_

_"Hypocrite,"_ he mutters. I almost laugh, but stop when I remember that they can hear me. Being a friend of Clemont's, but with him also being aquainted with them, does have its advantages. I feel like he made it possible to hear both ways just so I could help. That guy is a genius!

_"So, where is this hidden room of which you speak?"_ Serena asks. "_And why the heck am I talking all fancy?"_

_"It's up here. Just go to the top floor, enter the door."_ I hear the noise of an elevator.

"Shauna, what exactly is the point-"

"Valerie, shush! I want to hear this."

_"What door?"_ Calem's voice says from the Poké Ball.

"_It's hidden. It's in the wall right behind the elevator you came up in."_ There are footsteps softer than a mute Pichu walking on a Cotton Guard, a click, and then the noise of a door opening. _"Sorry for the size, but it's the best there is."_

_ "Oh, no. This works just fine."_ I hear the door close, and then the Poké Ball clicks off. There's probably a control panel or something in the room.

"Valerie, did you hear that?" I ask excitedly. "We now know exactly where they are in Prism Tower!" I begin thinking about possible revenge plots. Valerie apparently has the same idea.

"Well, how are we going to get in?" she asks, a slightly sadistic smile on her face.

"Oh Arceus, that's creepy." I say. "But, maybe we could say you're trying to challenge the Gym!"

"One, I'm also a Gym Leader. Two, I only have Fairy Types. How am I going to get in? Even if I do, how can I beat him?"

"Well, I can't challenge him. I already have the Voltage Badge! Plus, I visit there so often that the Gym guide would get that something's up if I said I was a challenger."

"You visit there a lot? Why don't you just say you're visiting again?" I freeze. I never thought of that. Now I feel like a total idiot.

"Oh, yeah! I never thought of that!" Way to repeat my own thoughts. I feel like even more of an idiot now.

"Well, should we go there?" Valerie asks, interrupting my train of self-deprecating thought.

"Of course," I respond, standing up from my seat in the department of redundancy department. My brain is so brilliant for deciding to think that. Valerie stands up as well, and (for whatever reason) takes my hand. I run as fast as I freaking feel like running to the tower, dragging her along.

"Stop running so fast, Shauna!"

"But I'm being the best broccoli I can be!" I yell, not slowing down in the slightest. We reach the tower in about two minutes, made faster by my running and slower by Valerie's protesting to aforementioned running. I nod a quick hello to the Gym guide before jumping in to the elevator. It goes up to the next floor, and then the next, and then all the other floors. Brilliant thought process, because I'm cool like that.

"Hey, Clemont!" I say as I walk out of the elevator. "I'll just be entering the 'secret' room, now." I turn around. Valerie is still half-walking, half-being-dragged.

"How did you know about that?" In answer, I hold out Leafeon's Poké Ball. "How did that- Okay, I programmed that intentionally."

"Don't worry, I won't tell the lovebirds." I smile, and step in to the secret room. I'm prepared to do this. Completely, 100% prepared.

"Serena, what the heck!"

"Shauna, what the frick?!" We yell this at the same time. "And also, Valerie, what the frick?" Calem's reaction is slightly more intelligent.

"Wait, wait, wait. How did you two know about this room, and why are you guys not-" At this moment, he gets punched in the face.

"Idiot!" Serena yells.

"Ow! That actually kind of hurt!"

"Wait, really? I'm sorry."

"Not." He got punched again for no reason.

"Calm down, tsundere. Use Calm Mind on yourself," I say. "Better yet, have Calem's Delphox use Calm Mind on you. I'm sure he would do _anything _for you!" I dodge yet another punch. She's a violent, reckless idiot.

"All right, cut the crap. Why are you even in here?" Serena asks, aiming said question at either Valerie or me.

"Because, you traded me that Leafeon to set me up with her!" I say, unintentionally imitating her usual angry tone. Valerie stands there, about to watch us fight, and Calem looks on as well.

"So what?" she says sarcastically. "It's pretty obvious you like her, anyway."

"N-no I so freaking don't!" I say, half worriedly and half angrily.

"Now who's the tsundere?"

"I believe that would still be you," Calem says.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, you stupid idiot!" Serena yells. Then, with a tone even icier than usual, she turns back to me. "Well then, Shauna. I'm actually surprised you found this place. Only problem: It wasn't really a good idea."

"You want to go, Serena? I'll take you on any day!"

"Oh, it is on." And then, before I know it, I'm battling the Kalos Champion, the one who defeated Team Flare, and the greatest battler I know. She sends out her lead, an Espeon, and I counter with Mawile.

"Ready?" I smile, forgetting for a moment that I'm supposed to be violent and not hold back in the slightest.

"Game on. Amethyst, Calm Mind." The green Pokémon raises her head and calms her body and spirit.

"Mawile, Iron Head!" I take a significantly more offensive path. Mawile slams her jaws in to Amethyst's head. With her awesome Defense stat, though, it barely makes her flinch. Well, actually, she does flinch.

"Amethyst. Use Psychic." Amethyst does nothing in response but simply duck her head.

"Mawile, Payback!"

"Amethyst, Protect!" It fails, and Amethyst is knocked out. "H-how... how did you do that...?" Serena says in disappointment.

"I have no clue!" I reply.

"Well, no matter. Come on out, Icy!" A Lapras jumps out of the Poké Ball, as Valerie and Calem stare at our battle awkwardly.

"Icy, use Sheer Cold!" A blast of the purest cold comes rushing at insane speed at Mawile, which instantly makes her faint.

"Your Mawile was strong, but now what?" Serena taunts.

"I win," I reply. "Go, Sylveon!"

"Icy, use Hydro Pump." Serena commands. Her words are completely devoid of any emotion. Why doesn't she train with friendship in her team?

"Sylveon, Skill Swap!" I cry out, speaking as fast as humanly possible. "Thanks for the health." Hydro Pump hits Sylveon at full force, and does absolutely nothing.

"Amazing, Shauna!" Valerie calls from the side of the room.

"Calem, why don't you ever support me like that? I mean, they're not even dating, and you're my so-called boy-"

"I knew it!" I yell. "I ship it!"

"Damn you, Shauna. Icy, use Sheer Cold." The move misses completely.

"Sylveon, use Moonblast!" It hits, but Icy doesn't faint. Why does he have to have such fabulous Sp. Def?

"Now, use Sheer Cold again." It misses again, but by much less. I feel uneasy at the pain that would have caused to Sylveon.

"Sylveon, try a Dazzle Frazzle!" Sylveon emits a sparkling gleam, which slaps Icy in the face. Icy faints, and Serena gives me a surprised look.

"Who knew you could fight so well?" Calem raises his hand, and Serena gives him a 'shut-up-or-I-kill-you' look. He instantly puts his hand down.

"All right, then. Continue on," Valerie said. "I want to see the outcome."

"Gladly." I grin.

"I ship it!" Calem yells. Serena raises her hand up to slap him, but then realizes he's right in her opinion. Definitely not in real life.

Serena sends out her Sylveon, which she made me name Dragon Slayer.

"Dragon Slayer, use Moonblast!" I'm tempted to laugh at her, because both Dragon Slayer and Sylveon are Fairies, but the move is still normal effectiveness. What? This is how logic works. The battle passes on, with us on completely uneven terms throughout the entire thing. How am I actually good at this? Near the end of the battle, where I have taken out her Flareon and Yveltal, she sends out her Wobbuffet. Calem warned me about how that Wobbuffet took out his entire team. She has swept all but my Goodra so far.

Game freaking on.

"Goodra, use Earthquake!"

"Wobbuffet, Counter."

"Goodra, Double Team!"

"Wobbuffet, Safeguard."

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!"

"Wobbuffet, Destiny Bond."

"Goodra, do it again!"

"Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat." I hold my breath. If this works right, Goodra will faint, and I'll be out of Pokémon. The Dragon Pulse hits Goodra back.

It almost makes it faint, but not quite.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse a third time!"

"Wobbuffet, Destiny Bond again."

Both Pokémon faint at the exact same time.

"So, wait-" Calem begins his sentence, but Valerie interrupts it.

"The battle is a draw."

Serena and I both glare at each other. I'm better than her, anyway. But, yet, her plan, which was the whole reason that I confronted her here...

I may even want it to succeed.


	5. Wait What What the Heck Just Happened

_(A/N: Oh Arceus, thank you guys so much for the follows and favorites! It means a whole lot to me. Rate and review, please! I'm out of creative threats for flamers, so just don't do it, okay?)_

"So, this battle..." Serena says coldly. She's breathing heavily, as if she was just tired from the roughest fight she's ever had to face. Of course, I'm nowhere near that. Nobody compares to the great Champion of the Kalos region. I just got lucky with my win, that's all. "You're better than I thought, Shauna." Wait, what? Did she just say I didn't suck?

"Well, I'm not holding back in case we battle again!" I say, about 9,001 times more confidently than I feel. Actually, 9,001 times more is an understatement.

"Tell me why you came here," Serena demands. "Tell me and I won't do anything." She is freaking scary. "Now, Shauna."

"I, uh, I wanted to, uh, uh-"

"Don't hesitate."

"I wanted to get vengeance. I guess I got it the wrong way." I'm worse than she is, I think, as I harshly say those words. I'm her friend! I feel like something needs to go and blow up. If someone would come in, set everything on fire, or maybe blow it up, it wouldn't be like this.

"Shauna, don't be the low one here." Even Valerie's delicate voice manages to sound threatening in such a situation. "It's her way of dealing with things, not yours, and this is not a level you should sink to." I look to her, then to Serena, and then back again. The cycle repeats itself for multiple times. I don't even bother counting them.

"All right, you're right." I say "Serena, Calem... peace off!"

"What do you- get back here, Shauna!"

"No chance!" I call back, dashing away. Valerie follows, running slightly slower than me, as the two of us run into the elevator back down. It goes down one floor, and then stops completely.

"Huh?!" I yell, but a bit softer than a normal yell. Serena's voice once again comes up in the Poké Ball, but more threatening this time.

"Shauna," she says, in a teasing, almost sadistic tone. "Admit it. Admit it or this elevator doesn't move." I still play the clueless one, despite how well I know what she means. I am in love with Valerie, the Fairy-type Gym Leader of the Kalos region. Serena, the friend I thought I had, wanted me to say that.

"Admit what?" I say, imitating her tone.

"_You know exactly what,_" she replies. She's calmer this time.

I take a moment to wonder what the frick is going on.

After I have completed my task of wondering what the frick is going on, I look at Valerie. She seems to be wondering the exact same thing.

When she seems to have completed this process, I let Leafeon out. The Poké Ball doesn't talk when Leafeon isn't in it, so I figure that also stops Serena from hearing Valerie and me.

"Screw it," I instantly say. Leafeon sits down, expecting a punishment, but I would never do that to a friend. Yes, a friend. It's cheesy and cliché, but Leafeon helped me get my courage up.

"What exactly are you referring to?" The warm look in her eyes tells me that she knows perfectly well, but wants me to spit it out. I never thought I'd have to do that! _Naive, naive, naive,_ I call myself repeatedly.

Instead of answering, I touch Valerie's shoulder. A look of shock and slight happiness appears on her face. I turn to face her. It all comes down to this.

I kiss her.

"Je t'aime."

Oh Arceus what the heck am I thinking and doing and potato-

"Je t'aime aussi." And, just like that, our confessions are over with.

How the frick nuggets did I work up the courage to do that?

Leafeon walks up to the two of us. He scratches my knee softly, ignoring my soft "Ow..." and begging to come up on to my shoulder. I sigh and let him, and he cuddles me.

_Aw, he's so cute_, I think. Then, looking back up to Valerie, I confidently say, "We're going to make Leafeon be the greatest Pokémon ever!" She smiles widely at me.

"I haven't trained Grass Pokémon before, but knowing you, this will be great." We continue to make small talk, not caring as the time ticks by. Eventually, the elevator comes back to normal.

"Oh, thank Arceus!" I sigh. "I was getting sick of that cramped space." We finally step out, only to see Tierno standing in front of us. "Oh, Tierno. Where's Trevor?"

"He went off somewhere. Said he had to go study."

"He always does," I point out.

"Oh, Trevor. Didn't you tell me that he liked you?" Valerie asked.

"I'd love to awkwardly chat about this, but I have some dancing to work on."

"You always do."

"I need to get really good, though!" As he walks off, probably feeling tempted to practice right there in the Gym, my mind wanders to what one would call, "sensitive subjects".

How soon will it take for the others to find out about Valerie and me?

Why did I take Ninetales off my team for Sylveon, anyway?

Why is the sky blue?

Wait, what?

Clemont comes down, probably to grill me over the secret-ish-not-really room. Then again, he was probably the one who tried to make its location and existence known by me. I take a moment to decide just how screwed over I am.

"How did you get Serena to start the elevator back?" I ask, before he has a chance to yell at me. Stalling for the win. Surprisingly enough, he is completely calm in his quick response.

"I challenged her to a Pokémon match."

"And you _won_?" I say, shocked. I know Clemont is really good, but not nearly as good as Serena!

"No, I just stalled for time until I could get to the button." Well, that works, I guess. I didn't say that, though, because it would sound kind of mean. I've definitely been too mean today. It seriously sucks being a terrible person.

"Well, anyway, I guess Valerie and I will be going now."

"All right, then."

"I can tell you what happened tomor-"

"No, you will not," Valerie says, dragging me along by the left arm. My life resembles an anime right now! And plus, my arm hurts from being dragged by Valerie. She is freaking _strong_. Now the rest of me hurts as well, from being dragged across the ground. She takes me in to the café we met in before, and practically forces me to sit down. It's then I realize how late it is. It's almost 8:00, and I have to get to the next town!

"Valerie, thanks for having me. It's been, uh…" I struggle for lack of a good word. "-interesting."

"You were the one that invited me, don't forget," she responds. "Also, before you go, here." She passes me a Badge, which I recognize as the Fairy Badge. "You beat me, so you deserve it."

"Valerie, I'm not after badges! I'm after memories! And, I think I made one today." I smile for what seems like the first time in an eternity.

"Well, think of it as more a gift, then. A gift you earned, but a gift." She walks away before I can answer, or acknowledge the fact that she used the same line on Serena with the Dazzle Frazzle TM. Still though, I'm completely and totally amused.

Maybe a bit more than I should be.


	6. A Fitting End and a Special Egg

"I knew it! I freaking knew it!" This is Serena's reaction when I tell her what happened. Come to think of it, I shouldn't have told her in the first place. Oh well, too late now. She probably already knew, anyway. Serena, like Valerie, has ways of figuring literally everything that ever happens ever out.

"So, how did this happen? Leafeon did something, right?"

"Yeah. Too much," I groan.

"Heh, sorry about that," Serena says. If this was an anime, she would be sweatdropping. She sends out her entire team, and tells all six of them everything, while Sylveon, Leafeon, Ninetales, Delcatty, Goodra, Greninja and I stand there awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, guys! Shauna, you can leave now. And stop leaving your Pokémon out of their Poké Balls, it's weird." With that, I know the conversation is over, and I go to see Valerie at the Laverre Gym. I don't even have Fletchinder or Togekiss with me, so I would have to walk all the way from Vaniville to Lumiose, then through the grossest route there is in the whole region. Well, I could also just go to Santalune and get one of them out of the PC, but I won't, because logic.

That is how logic works, right?

Probably not.

I walk through Route 1, Vaniville Path, and then through Aquacorde Town. I take a moment to read the sign that said the name of the city.

_'Aquacorde Town: Water and civilization in harmony.'_

That's a poetic description. A bit too poetic.

I will myself not to be distracted as I walk through the town, and on to Route 2. I come up to the first patch of tall grass. I don't feel like battling. So, I do what any reasonable human being would do.

I run through as fast as I can whilst screaming at the top of my lungs.

That's what normal people do, right?

Probably not.

I continue to do that through each patch of tall grass I go through. A few Trainers there will never be able to hear again, I think, rather amused. When I finally reach Santalune, I have to yell at myself to not go inside the hat store.

I've been there before, but only on Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays!

Wait, that's all the days.

Whatever! They may have gotten more stuff there!

They probably haven't.

By the time I'm done with my not-quite-argument, I'm already in Lumiose. I decide to pass through Camphrier Town, and take the long way to Laverre.

Valerie will probably get angry. Normally it's rare, but she acts really different when I'm around.

Hah! No matter how famous Serena gets, I'll be more special than her to Valerie! Well, probably, at least.

After passing through Camphrier, and ignoring Palais Lane with a simple, 'nah', I pass the day care.

A thought goes through my head.

I walk in, and go up to the lady of the Day Care couple.

I imagine how funny it would be when someone says, 'and there's the lady and the other lady in the whatever-the-frick couple!'.

"Hello, can you take care of my Sylveon and Leafeon together?" I ask her. I send out both Pokémon, and leave them on the desk.

"Of course! And your name, please?"

"Shauna Abel." She cocks her head, after examining both Pokémon carefully.

"You _are_ the original Trainer to both, correct?"

"No. My friend Serena Dubois was Leafeon's Trainer." She gasps. I forgot! This is what it's like to know a famous person.

"You mean _the_ Serena Dubois? The Kalos Champion?"

"Right!" I say, before walking out. That's actually Serena's favorite method of ending a conversation. I go up to the man in the Day Care couple.

"Glad you came! Your Leafeon and Sylveon are doing just fine. The two seem to get along," he says.

"Good to hear," I say pleasantly, before sitting on a bench.

Arceus, benches are awesome. Kalos is the only region with benches that is known to exist!

Bored, and wanting to tell Valerie that I'll be running late, I take out my Holo Caster and call her. She answers in around 20 seconds.

"Oh, hello, Shauna. Where are you?"

"Riviére Walk," I reply mischeviously.

"What are you doing? You seem fairly unmoving," she comments.

"Something," I say, not feeling like giving her any more information.

"I could easily send Togetic over, and let him fly us back to the Gym," she offers.

"Sure! That sounds great!"

"Of course. Everything sounds great to you, Shauna!"

"I refuse to agree or disagree with that statement." She laughs at my comment. I laugh as well. I can't help her being so, well...

Perfect.

Compared to Calem, who has the violent Serena Dubois to deal with, and to Serena herself, who has the super-loser Calem Rey, Valerie _is_ next to perfect.

"All right then, Shauna. I will bring Togekiss over. He is beautiful, don't you agree?"

"Completely." I end the Holo Caster call, and go back in to the building.

"Ah! There you are! My husband was just looking for you!" the lady says. "And please, tell Miss Dubois about how amazing she is for defeating Diantha!"

Ignoring her completely, I step outside and talk to the Day Care man.

"Ah!" Why do these people say 'Ah!' so much? "It's you! I've been looking for you!"

Yeah.

I've heard.

"We went to check on your Pokémon, and we found an egg!"

"That's great news!" I say. He offers me the egg, which I take. Then, I go back inside the Day Care, to talk to the lady.

"Would you like me to give one of your Pokémon back? I can put the other in the PC if you want," she offers. I nod, and get Leafeon handed to me. The egg is still in my arms. If Leafeon was male, I couldn't have given Valerie the closest we'll ever have to a child. Just then, I see a dark-haired figure in pink through the window. I walk outside and greet her.

"Hey, Valerie! Guess what?" I say, hiding the egg behind my back.

"What?" she asks. She's way more curious than anyone else I know.

"I brought something really special!" I reply happily, revealing the off-white egg with the green spots on it. She looks at it, and her response is to gape at it. "We'll raise the egg and make it the strongest Pokémon ever! We'll make it a really tough Sylveon, all with our care! It'll be the best memory ever!" Valerie smiles, but shakes her head.

"No? You won't raise the strongest Eevee ever in to the most perfect Sylveon in all of Kalos?" I ask. She shakes her head again. "Why not?"

"Because," she says matter-of-factly. "Remember when you told me that your favorite was Jolteon?" I smile and hug her, and she hugs me as well. Valerie is the greatest. She's strong like a Mawile, beautiful like a Gardevoir, and brilliant like an Alakazam.

And, like all of them, she had a new way to unlock herself, to become even better.

I felt super special when I found out I was her Mega Stone, the Valerinite.

That's not even a real thing.

Well, close enough, at least.

Why am I even thinking about this?


End file.
